MaddoxMcLovin
|- | colspan="2" style="border-bottom: 1px solid Purple; text-align: center;"|'Official Clan Flag of DoD' |- ! valign="top"|Ruler |MaddoxMcLovin |- ! valign="top"|Official Language(s) |English |- ! valign="top"|Established |26/10/2010 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid Purple;"| |- ! valign="top"|Government |Dictatorship |- ! valign="top"|Clan |DoD |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid Purple;"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid Purple;"|'Statistics' |- ! rowspan="3" valign="top"|Total population |15,182 |- |''5,000 Citizens'' |- |10,182'' Peasant'' |- ! valign="top"|Religion |Catholic |- ! valign="top"|Highest Rank |Highest Rank #2 |- ! valign="top"|Current Rank |Current Rank #2 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; border-bottom: 1px solid Purple;"| |- ! valign="top"|Strength |35,382.10 |- ! valign="top"|Land |15,182.10 km |- ! valign="top"|Resources |Salt and Barley |} The city of Land Down Under is a grand city that was established on the 26 October 2010. The city is highly developed with 3,500 working class citizens within the city. The city also has a high work rate of 7,500+ working pheasents, who diligently produce land resources, food products and salt and barley as trading resources. They also assist in maintaining the 3,500 highly taxed citizens, who increase the gold for the city whilst the Government dictator MaddoxMcLovin 'works towards acquiring city progressions that will assist the city protect its members into the future. 'History The history of the city can be traced back to it's origins as a province within the Lord Empires highlands and lowlands which split into thousands of cities after the King Admin granted thousands of KM's of private land to its members who lived within its vast lands. This took place after the province had been subject to internal civil wars for the past several hundred years, with the kings unable to unite the fractious parts of the country, Kind Admin ruled the lands would be split to form cities with their own rulers. The province from which Land Down Under '''stems from "L'Imperium" was governed by a monarch, knowing that this province lacked structure and resolve, a pheasent worker named '''MaddoxMcLovin strived to assist its working people by rising through political structure to be recognised as a Dictator after the Monarchy structured disbanded due to internal wars. In realising his ascension to the role of Dictator, MaddoxMcLovin '''structured the city in a way which it would produce high level of gold, resources and food. The people of '''Land Down Under have thrived under Lord MaddoxMcLovin's rule, and his support has risen after he promised the Land's under his rule would be secured through wall fortresses and watchtowers, ensuring the security of its people for years to come. Shown here is the Castle of Maddox from which currently resides within the lands of Land Down Under. 'Military' Land Down Under has a glorious military past, successfully defending itself during the medieval civil wars that occured early on during the splitting of the Lord Empires lands. The order of the military that protects the Lord MaddoxMcLovin is called the Royal A-Team. Whilst the city has not experienced a war within its walls, the armies of Land Down Under are fiercly feared due to its high skill and resilience. As the current city spans over 7,500km of land , the Dictator MaddoxMcLovin '''has ordered for the walls to be fortified and for the watchtowers to be held at each of the main points of the city. The walls of '''Land Down Under '''are 100 metres high whilst the watchtowers are 250 metres high supporting over 30 archers at any one time. Shown here are the walls and watchtowers of '''Land Down Under. 'Historical Events' Category:Cities Category:Dictators of Dominance